Conventionally, parking assistance apparatuses have been known, which detect a target parking position or moving state of a vehicle using a sensor such as sonar, calculate route guidance or a rearward-movement start position and perform automatic steering for the purpose for alleviating the driving load of drivers during parking (e.g., see Patent Literature (hereinafter, referred to as “PTL”) 1). In addition, there have been known parking assistance apparatuses which present a rearward-movement start position in a plurality of regions, guide a driver within these regions and thereby provide convenience for the driver in driving operation according to the surrounding situation (e.g., see PTL 2).